Terms d'Amour
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Completed ]. Jihoon yang pertama kali mulai. Menjadi terlampau naif mengakui perasaannya sendiri, membiarkan bibirnya bicara dan tanpa sadar memerintah hatinya bungkam akan kebenaran—pada Kwon Soonyoung yang nyaris gila sekedar mencintainya. [Mini chapter] [SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL! All Member and other!] [SoonHoon-HoZi]
1. Shot I

**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

 **.**

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **SEVENTEEN Fanfiction! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **SoonHoon** / **Hozi** ]

...

 _Jihoon yang pertama kali mulai_. Dengan gamblang dan tanpa dosa berteriak barbar di tengah koridor, mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di hidung Soonyoung yang baru keluar dari ruang _dance_.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir kau manusia paling oke hanya karena ketua klub tari?!"

Si Kwon tertegun tidak mengerti, respirasinya tercekat tatkala ia membatu. Sedangkan kawan-kawan satu eskul yang mengekor di belakang berubah linglung dengan kedipan polos.

Tak peduli desas-desus siswa lain di koridor, Jihoon maju selangkah mencengkran kerah seragam Soonyoung. Menyentak ganas sampai si Kwon menunduk menyetarakan tinggi dengannya, "Choi Sooyoung! _Dengar ini_. Kalau dengan potensi gilamu kau merasa luar biasa hebat dan besar kepala, _mati saja sana_!"

Hening menggelayut, Soonyoung terbengong tak mengerti mengapa siswa manis ini bersungut-sungut padanya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali siapa siswa itu, mereka pernah bertatap muka saja Soonyoung tidak yakin, dan fakta bahwa ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu sepertinya terlampau mustahil baginya.

Tapi kenapa siswa ini memperlakukan ia begini urakan di depan orang banyak?

Soonyoung masih bertanya-tanya, nyaris berontak kalau saja ia tidak lebih dulu tertegun, akal sehatnya luntur saat menyadari tampang siswa itu kelewat imut saat semakin lama di pandang— _membuatnya terjerat dan membeku di tempat_. Tidak berminat melakukan apa-apa selain menggumi keindahan di depannya.

Maka ketika hening merajai; Soonyoung menarik senyum kecil, mengedip beberapa kali seiring mengangkat tangan kanan sejajar wajah, syarat menghentikan gerak kawan-kawannya yang mulai sadar akan situasi, nyaris mereka mendekat. Sebelah tangan si Kwon turun, menggenggam pergelangan Jihoon penuh afeksi, binar matanya menjernih atas pemujaan pada siswa Lee itu.

Dan hening kembali mendera tak cukup lama.

Sebelum suara hangat Soonyoung mengudara dengan retinanya yang berpendar halus, " _Kwon Soonyoung_ —namaku Kwon Soonyoung, kau bisa panggil aku Hoshi. Aku bukan member SNSD," senyumnya makin merekah saat tangan kirinya turut bergerak menggenggam jemari Jihoon yang mencengkram kuat kerah seragamnya, "Boleh selesaikan baik-baik kalau kau ada masalah padaku?" jeda, "Jadi—mmm … _Sugar_ , namamu?"

.

.

.

...

.

.

 **Terms d'Amour**

— _as my heart can't be denied_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL

[ Drama—Romance—School life ]

.

.

.

[]

.

.

* * *

"A-aduh!" lagi Soonyoung meringis saat Wonwoo kembali bubuhkan kompres es pada lebam di ujung matanya.

Si Kwon duduk di bibir ranjang besi dengan si Jeon di sebelah selaku penjaga UKS hari ini. Sedikit dari anggota klub serta kawan-kawannya yang lain ikut berkumpul di sini, kamuflase berkata pada suster bahwa mereka ingin menunggui Soonyoung, meski nyatanya anak-anak itu cuma mengambil kesempatan buat menghindari KBM terakhir.

"Jihoon, namanya Lee Jihoon. Kelas vokal angkatan dua," Wonwoo memecah hening dengan suara datarnya yang monoton.

Sontak membuat lima siswa di sana menoleh padanya, termasuk Soonyoung yang nyatanya tidak paham. Si Kwon menjadi satu sosok yang mendapat balasan pandang dari fokus tatapannya pada Wonwoo.

Si Jeon mendesah sebentar, "Yang memukulmu tadi. Namanya Lee Jihoon, kau benar-benar bakal kena hajar kalau berani panggil dia _sugar_ sekali lagi."

"Anak bantet tadi?" Junhui yang menyahut, siswa itu duduk di kasur depan mereka.

"Salah satu sendimu bakal putus kalau dia dengar itu. _Coba saja_ ," itu balasan dari Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya.

Junhui mengernyit tidak suka, retinanya berputar jengah menanggapi ucapan kawannya, "Jeon, _please_. Jangan dramatisir keadaan, dia cuma siswa bantet kurang ajar yang tidak punya sopan santun, coba lihat siapa yang baru dia tampong?" sepasang alisnya naik ketika kelopak matanya membesar marah, "Soonyoung bahkan tidak kenal dia!"

"Hyung, kau salah kalau mau remehkan dia hanya karena tinggi badannya," siswa manis di sebelahnya menyahut. Seo Myungho angkatan satu yang mengayunkan kaki di pinggir kasur.

Lantas membuat Junhui beserta amarah di ubun-ubun menoleh kesal padanya, segala _positif thinking_ yang tertanam dalam-dalam di inti sel otaknya melebur entah ke mana. Sekedar emosi yang melingkupinya kini, "Memang kenapa? Kau mau bela dia? Sayang, _ambassador_ sekolah loh yang dia pukul tanpa alasan!"

"Setuju, Wen. Aku setuju padamu, si bantet itu cari masalah sama orang yang salah," ini ajuan langsung dari Seokmin yang duduk bersila di sisi lain Junhui.

"Apanya yang salah? Dia _minister_ klub taekwondo. Si Woozi yang ikut olimpiade nasional— _itu dia_ ," Wonwoo berkata sembari mengompres bagian lain wajah Soonyoung.

Lantas suara Seokmin kembali menggema. Lebih kencang atas histeria ketidak percayaan, "A-apa?!"

Sedangkan tanggapan lain dari orang yang berbeda masih di lingkup emosi jiwa, "Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia _minister_ klub taekwondo? Si Woozi atau siapalah itu—!" tatapan tajamnya sudah terarah pada si Jeon, "Tindakannya tetap tidak bisa dibenarkan! Apa maksudnya maki-maki anak orang sembarangan terus menghajarnya? Sudah begitu tanpa dosa langsung kabur!"

Mendengar pernyataan Junhui, Seokmin tertegun sebentar sebelum mengangguk banyak sekali, "Betul! Ayo laporkan ke ketua OSIS!" membenarkan sembari memalu telapak tangannya sendiri dengan genggaman tangan yang lain.

"Persetan," itu tanggapan singkat Wonwoo.

Membuahkan hening di antara mereka sebelum Seokmin yang menanggapi heran, "Kenapa?"

Katakanlah Wonwoo orang termonoton yang pernah ada. Pasalnya, seakan acuh tak acuh ia menanggapi dengan dialek yang sama, "Dia adiknya Lee Yoongi _sunbae_ ," tetap konsisten dengan air muka yang sekarang, sementara tiga dari lima kawannya tercekat takjub, "Sekalipun dapat hukuman pasti bakal jauh lebih ringan dari sewajarnya."

Senyap masih mengudara, dan terpecah saat intonasi kesal Junhui tervolume cepat, "Tidak-tidak! Ketua OSIS bukan orang yang seperti itu, Jeon!"

Tetap dibalas santai dari cara bicara Wonwoo yang kaku, "Wen, tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang kakak tidak melindungi adiknya sendiri," tak menoleh, tapi ia paham betul suara kawan-kawannya.

"Itu sih namanya nepotisme!" Seokmin mendengus tidak terima.

Sambil mengeringkan wajah basah Soonyoung selepas menaruh kompres esnya di baskom yang ia panggku, Wonwoo membalas, "Peduli setan deh, kalau menurutku itu adil-adil saja. Toh Mingyu bisa masuk sekolah ini karena Taehyung _sunbae_ 'kan? Hansol juga bisa ikut kontes _rapping_ _pre_ -nasional dibantu Seungcheol _sunbae_ ," pernyataannya memiliki satu atensi dengan Myungho yang mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Jadi itu adil menurutku selama mereka masih terjalin dengan darah."

"Aku mau bilang kalau kenyataan kadang tidak adil— _tapi benar_ , nepotisme sah-sah saja kalau punya kuasa, apa lagi buat anggota keluarga," ini perkataan siswa Seo itu yang lantas mengundang Junhui mendelik tidak sepaham.

Menghapus hening, Mingyu yang sedari tadi diam tengkurap di ranjang belakang Soonyoung-Wonwoo akhirnya minat buat buka suara, "Yah, yah. Karena nyatanya dia sendiri melakukan nepotisme pada Jungkook supaya jadi asisten suster, benar 'kan, _Babe_?" berujar malas sambil menunjuk punggung si Jeon ogah-ogahan.

Wonwoo menoleh, mencibir kekasihnya yang turun tangan ketika dapat topik buat meledeknya. Tapi pada nyatanya air muka remaja Jeon itu tetap sama datar, "Itu makanya kubilang ini adil."

Mingyu terkekeh singkat mendapati ekspresi Wonwoo yang _menurutnya_ menggemaskan. Sebelum kembali dalam mode malas hanya untuk baring menyamping memeluk bantal di bawah kepala, "Hm … _yeah_ , pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa. Repot juga karena dia adiknya ketua OSIS, sudah begitu penyumbang mendali emas di sekolah buat kancah nasional pu—"

"Eeey, Daki! Bocah ini juga penyumbang mendali emas ke sekolah loh!" Junhui yang kembali bersungut-sungut, menunjuk muka si Kwon tidak main-main.

"Betul, malah bisa dibilang dia lebih unggul dari pada si Woozi itu!" Seokim menimpal satu paham, menjadi uring-uringan karena sebenarnya ia juga bingung musti memihak pada siapa. Yang pasti dia hanya mau keadilan buat kawannya.

" _Sialan_ ," sekilas Mingyu bergumam, mengumpati celaan Junhui padanya tadi. Tapi tak berlanjut lama karena buru-buru ia menarik napas berusaha tabah, "Iya aku tau! _Ambassador_ sekolah tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan dengan siswa berprestasi biasa, tapi bagaimana juga kalau dia benar si Woozi, pasti dia punya masalah pada Soonyoung terlepas _panggilan_ tadi."

"Tapi mereka belum pernah bertemu?" Seokmin yang bertanya bingung.

"Coba ingat baik-baik? Siapa tau ada kekeliruan? Soalnya aku dengar si Woozi tipikal siswa pendiam, tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian berlebih— _itu sebab dia ganti nama saat pasang sabuk di arena_ ," Mingyu menanggapi dengan picingan mata menatap satu-persatu kawannya kecuali si Kwon yang masih menghadap Myungho, "Kalau lihat siswa yang seperti itu tiba-tiba berubah barbar di depan Soonyoung, berarti 'kan ada yang tidak beres?"

Analisis tanpa dasarnya lantas mengundang auman Junhui terlepas, "Jadi kau pikir Soonyoung yang salah?!" dahinya berkerut-kerut kesal dan kerongkongannya terasa kering luar biasa, "Kim Mingyu— _dengar_! Aku tidak peduli padamu. _Tapi dengan kejadian ini_ , sama saja anak itu melecehkan klub _dance_ sekolah! Aku tidak terima— _sialan_! Soonyoung bahkan tidak kenal dia sama sekali!"

Nyaris bangkit dari duduknya kalau saja Myungho tidak menahan, menggenggam jemari si Wen dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan yang paling dekat ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung siswa itu hati-hati, "Sudahlah Hyung …,"ibu jarinya mengelus telaten pungung tangan Junhui usaha menetralisir emosi kekasihnya.

Hampir Mingyu ikut bangkit, meresa kesal juga dengan amarah tidak jelas Junhui yang terus meluat-luap. Namun tidak jadi saat retina Wonwoo mengintimidasinya buat tetap diam, diperkuat dengan suara Soonyoung yang akhirnya terdengar.

"Namanya tadi …," bergumam tanpa arah dengan retina yang berpendar kosong, lamat-lama kepalanya menoleh menghadap Wonwoo yang mulai mengalihkan perhatian pula padanya. Si Kwon mengedip beberapa kali saat obsidian mereka bersibobrok, "—nama aslinya!" buru-buru meralat dengan tatapan yang lebih hidup, "Siapa?"

Wonwoo sendiri tergugu, sempat bingung ke mana arah Soonyoung bertanya. Otaknya melompong heran namun dalam sekejap sadar tatkala menangkap binar ceria dalam retina kawannya, "Jihoon?" maka ia menjawab separuh tidak yakin, "Lee Jihoon."

Dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo paham betul bahwa isi kepalanya tidak salah—tebakannya tepat dan tak keliru sama sekali. Karena atas jawabannya tadi Soonyoung menarik ujung-ujung bibir mengulum senyum, "Lee Jihoon?" wajahnya tampak berseri dan mendamba bersamaan. Hampir si Jeon jerlonjak ketika si Kwon menunduk lalu bergumam pelan sekali, "Namanya imut— _persis orangnya_ ," dan hening menyelimuti setelah itu.

Mungkin kawan-kawannya yang lain tidak mendengar bagaimana cara Soonyoung berbisik barusan. Tapi Wonwoo dengan jelas menangkap implikasi harapan yang tertera dan membumbung tinggi dari vokal si Kwon terlontar. Semakin benar-benar yakin kala siswa itu mendongak tiba-tiba membuat empat kawannya yang lain turut dilingkupi keterkejutan, "Ah! Bagaimana ini?!" terlebih saat ia melanjuti sambil menelungkup memeluk betisnya yang menggantung di pinggir kasur, kemudian menjerit frustasi dari posisinya, "Sepertinya aku suka dia!"

.

.

* * *

Kalau bukan karena beberapa murid YaGook sudah tau identias asli si peraih emas yang ikut kejuaraan nasional dari eskul taekwondo. Mungkin Jihoon cuma siswa biasa yang dikenal sebagai adik dari ketua OSIS.

Karena julukan _minister_ dan keagungan lain itu hanya milik Woozi yang meingikat sabuk di tengah arena, siap bertarung dengan membabi buta dikontrol aturan yang ada. Sedangkan Jihoon sekedar siswa pendiam yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Tidak nyaman jadi pusat perhatian diluar pertandingan, dan sama sekali tak suka menghadapi topeng-topeng biadab yang bertebaran di sekitarnya—berlagak sok baik karena prestasi yang telah ia capai, ingin dekat dengannya karena suatu alasan yang memuakkan.

Jihoon jarang marah, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah marah selama dua tahun ini di jenjang SMU-nya. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya emosi, kecuali sang _hyung_ yang menjabat ketua OSIS. Ia tidak punya kawan yang benar-benar akrab, hanya kenalan singkat yang bisa _ia_ _tinggalkan_ dan _meninggalkannya_ kapan saja. _Hyung_ tunggalnya sendiri pun sama-sama sepesies siswa pendiam— _yang kalau diusik berubah bringas_ (ya, mungkin ini faktor genetik), susah sekali buat didekati; ditambah parah kerena jabatannya yang membuat putra sulung keluarga Lee itu repot setengah mati.

Maka sebab ini alasan Jihoon jarang marah, karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya kesal justru orang tersibuk yang ia kenal setelah ayahnya.

Tapi mulai dua bulan kebelakang semuanya berubah. Ibarat tragedi menghilangnya sang Avatar yang membuat Negara api menyerang, _Lee Chan muncul_ , sepupu jauhnya yang sangat-sangat ia sayang. Menjadi siswa pindahan dari sekolah lamanya di Iksan, masuk kelas _dance_ angkatan satu pada sekolah ber-KBM resmi seni dan keartisan ini.

Atas argumen itu, dari _secuil_ orang yang ia benci Kwon Soonyoung masuk di nominasi _paling utama_. Kandidat kuat buat ia maki-maki hingga urat di seluruh nadinya menegang marah.

Karena si Kwon penyebab utama sepupu kecilnya tidak masuk sekolah dua hari, mengurung diri di kamar karena penolahan cinta yang (menurut Jihoon) begitu kurang ajar dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Ia paham, sadar betul kalau figur yang disukai sepupunya adalah _ambassador_ sekolah. Siswa _popular_ yang Jihoon yakini memiliki selera kencan tidak main-main.

Tapi apapun alasannya, Jihoon tetap tidak terima.

Tak peduli meski ia tau Soonyoung setengah malaikat; luar biasa baik hati, ramah dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan pada yang lebih tua. Tidak memanfaatkan kelebihannya buat merendahkan dan menindas anak-anak _bawah_ dengan pongah.

Tapi mau dipikir bagaimana juga, tidak ada alasan untuk Jihoon buat _tidak_ membenci Kwon Soonyoung, karena kejahanaman siswa itu sudah berani membuat Lee Chan begitu merana karena mencintainya.

"— _bangsat_ , kalau ketemu lagi _sumpah_ bakal kutendang anunya sampai meletus!"

Bersungut-sungut Jihoon menghentakan kaki di koridor, kesal luar biasa karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas puluhan pasang mata terus melirik padanya. Ingin mengaum pada murid yang berani menatapnya begini terang-terangan, tapi tidak jadi karena ia paham betul dirinya bakal dianggap sinting karena marah-marah tidak jelas.

Namun otaknya langsung bergerilya mengumpati siswa yang ia temui kemarin siang— _si penyebab semua ini terjadi_.

" _Kwon Soonyoung_ , kuingat baik-baik nama dan muka jelekmu!" lagi-lagi ia mendesis, masih terlampau waras buat berteriak di tengah desas-desus siswa pagi ini.

Baru sepersekian sekon ia mengatupkan bibir, dengan panjang umur yang dimaksud muncul saat ia berbelok ke koridor kiri. _Soonyoung di sana_ , pada lantai tiga persis di depan kelas Vokal-A tingkat dua. Cukup buat Jihoon mengernyit sesaat, matanya membulat mengobarkan api emosi tapi otaknya sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang sang _ambassador_ sekolah lakukan di deretan lantai kelas vokal, sedangkan kelas _dance_ ada di lantai lima? Terlebih …

— _hell_! Itu kelasnya!

Jihoon memicingkan mata mencoba menelisik. Mengamati siswi kelasnya yang keluar dan mengerubung genit menggoda si Kwon yang melempar senyum ramah, sesekali menanggapi dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Bedebah _genit_ , sedang tebar pesona toh," pada akhirnya ia mencibir jengah sambil mendengus kuat-kuat. Dalam hati makin merasa emosi, bercampur iba atas Chan yang mengapa bisa jatuh hati pada _playboy_ sekolah semacam Soonyoung.

Yah, _ambassador_ apanya? Hanya jalang murahan yang menebar sperma di sembarang ranjang.

Itu penafsiran bagi Jihoon loh. Isi kepalanya sudah terlalu kacau buat memikirkan kata yang lebih logis dan puitis. Dengan emosi liar siswa Lee ini mengeluarkan ponsel, menyumbat lubang telinga pakai _headshet_ , dan kembali melajukan kaki sambil fokus menatap layar _handphone_ nya. Melangkah biasa menuju kelas seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja— _atau memang fakta_ , kala semakin ia mendekat semakin intens pula tatapan sekitar menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Detik di mana ia nyaris memasuki kelas, mengacuhkan Soonyoung untuk melewati pintu kelasnya. Menjadi waktu di mana pergerakan kakinya terhenti, sebab sebuah jemari menggenggam hangat sebelah pergelangannya.

Rasanya familiar.

Dan Jihoon tidak kaget lagi saat menengadah menemukan senyum mengembang Kwon Soonyoung mengisi bingkai matanya. Dengan kurang ajar menarik sebelah _headshet_ yang menyumpal telinganya buat berkata ramah, "Pagi. Jihoon Lee?"

Lantas Jihoon menyernyit. Apa mereka dekat? Apa kemarin Jihoon memukul kepalanya? Apa siswa Kwon ini sudah gila? Otaknya geser hah?

Oh— _tunggu_! Dari mana Soonyoung tau namanya? Sudah mencari tau tentangnya kah? Sejenis stalker ya? Mau balas dendam? Atau mau menerornya?

"Tangan hinamu … _berani sekali_ ," Jihoon mendesis, sepasang retinanya mengarah tajam menembus sepasang obsidian Soonyoung, " _Lepas_. Atau aku yang lepaskan dengan caraku?" tidak main-main, pernyataan si Lee lantas membuat Soonyoung meremang mendadak, dalam sekejap langsung melepas tautannya mengingat siswa ini bisa saja membelah batu bata jadi potongan kecil.

Si Kwon menengguk liur kepayahan. Benar-benar ingin menahan diri di depan umum tapi gagal luar biasa ketika Jihoon sudah kembali memasang _headshet_ sambil menghadap depan, mengacuhkan segala omongan pedas siswi di sekitar mereka yang tidak suka kelakuan serta perkataan kejam Jihoon. Dan di tengah urgensi ini Soonyoung menjadi sosok yang paling bodoh ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri buat kembali meraik pergelangan si Lee, menyentak lumayan kasar hingga Jihoon terkesiap dan hampir melompat bertubruk tubuhnya.

" _Aku menyukaimu_ —Lee Jihoon, aku menyukaimu!"

.

.

* * *

"Jihoonie, mau makan apa?"

Jihoon masih tidak paham. Ia yang berubah jadi sangat-sangat baik hati, atau Kwon Soonyoung yang dari awal memang kelewat tolol.

Ini minggu kedua, dan siswa Kwon itu masih membuntutinya ke manapun selepas pengakuan cinta tempo hari— _di_ _depan siswi-siswi kelasnya yang langsung syok berjamaah_.

"Hei, sudah kubilang 'kan? Pergi jauh-jauh dariku, mau kuhajar hah?!" tidak tahan lagi Jihoon menahan kesal, sama sekali tak peduli keadaan kantin yang sudah ramai. Ia menggebrak meja sambil berdiri muak.

Toh, sejak rumor Soonyoung yang menyatakan cinta pada Jihoon menyebar, ditambah kehadiran si Kwon yang mulai berani membuntuti adik ketua OSIS itu terang-terangan. Pada dasarnya mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian murid sepenjuru YaGook.

Namun untuk kesekian kali, auman serta amukan di batas akhir kesabarannya hanya dibalas cengiran senang hati dari Soonyoung. Membalas inosen sambil mengamit jemari Jihoon malu-malu, "Tidak bisa, aku sudah terlanjur suka padamu," lalu mengulum senyum dengan binar di matanya yang berkilauan, " _Saranghae_."

Yah, mungkin setelah lima hari terakhir menerima jawaban yang sama dari Soonyoung, Jihoon mulai terbiasa dan tak lagi merasa kaget. Namun emosionalnya lebih mengarah pada desir kanibalisme yang membara-bara. Maka Soonyoung pun tidak lagi kaget ketika mendapati si pendiam Lee Jihoon berubah anarkis di depan umum, menjambak rambut hitamnya serta menghujaminya dengan pukulan keras.

Sebenarnya itu sakit— _selalu_ , meski Soonyoung mati-matian berusaha terbiasa dengan perih juga nyerinya. Tapi pakai dalih apapun, pukulan atlit taekwondo bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibiasakan orang awam sepertinya. Yah, setidaknya ia menganggap ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang diacuhkan tanpa makna.

Omong-omong, syukuri saja Jihoon tidak sekalian memakai kaki bantetnya buat menghujami Soonyoung. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin si Kwon hanya tersisa nama di hari pertama ia kena hajar.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Sudah satu bulan, ini kali pertama buat seumur hidup Jihoon merasa begini frustasi. Segala cara telah ia lakukan buat mengusir Soonyoung jauh-jauh dari hidupnya— _apapun_ , dari cibiran pedas sampai cara ekstim memukuli siswa itu habis-habisan.

Tapi dengan jahanam si Kwon terus muncul dan hadir secara goib.

Maka menjadi kali pertama pula, ini adalah pertama kali Jihoon mendobrak pintu begitu barbar. Masuk tanpa dosa menembus ruang OSIS sekedar berjongkok nanar di sebelah kursi kuasa abangnya, mendongak menyedihkan hanya untuk membuat pertemuan intens ini semakin ia buat kacau, "Hyung bantu aku, Hyung! Ancam si lintah itu supaya pergi jauh-jauh dariku! Aku jijik, sumpah!"

Jihoon kira cara ini akan berhasil. Tapi yang ada Lee Yoongi; _sang harapannya satu-satunya_ , dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi mendaratkan kepalan tangan ke puncak kepalanya, memicing marah dan akhirnya membalas lewat suara _bass_ nya yang berat, "Siapa yang kau sebut lintah hah?"

Lantas dengan semangat Jihoon membalas tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitar mereka, "Itu, Kwon Soo—"

" _Kwon_ ," namun tersela suara berat Yoongi yang tersuara dalam sekali, berpadu sadis dengan picingan sinis retinanya.

Di situ Jihoon baru sadar bahwa ada yang _tidak beres_ di sini. Benar saja, tepat saat ia mengedar pandang ke sekitar; _bukan_ anggota OSIS yang mengadakan pertemuan dengan kakaknya.

Melainkan, para _ketua_ klub-klub di sekolah.

Dan _di sana_ , ada _si lintah_ yang memampangkan senyum luar biasa manis ketika obsidian mereka bersibobrok.

— _bangsat_.

.

.

* * *

Kelakuannya dua minggu lalu di ruangan Yoongi menjadi cikal bakal kelakuan Kwon Soonyoung makin menjadi-jadi, siswa itu tak pernah absen satu hari di sebelahnya. Menunggunya di depan pintu kelas sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengisi jam makan siang di satu meja dengannya juga Chan, menghabiskan waktu istirahat mengganggu rutinitasnya, tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia sibuk di perpustakaan, tanpa diundang membawakan camilan saat latihan klub taekwondo, dan memampangkan senyum sumeringah di pinggir gerbang tatkala menemukannya sepulang sekolah.

Fiks, Kwon Soonyoung sudah gila!

Dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak tau apa yang siswa itu katakan dari mulut jahanamnya dua minggu lalu, selepas pertemuan dangan Yoongi. Sebab ia yakin betul di sana lah awal mula mengapa _hyung_ nya bisa dengan santai berkata; bahwa _ia merestui si Kwon mendekatinya_.

— _sialan_!

Bahkan abangnya— _harapannya_ , bisa terjerat esensi memuakkan Kwon Soonyoung.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang bisa Jihoon andalkan sekarang? Siapa yang sanggup membantu Jihoon untuk mengenyahkan si Kwon? Siapa yang akan membentengi Jihoon sekedar menghancurkan sosok itu? Siapa yang bakal jadi bala bantuan bagi Jihoon buat meremukkan Kwon Soonyoung yang berani meruntuhkan tangis Lee Chan?

Urgensi memilukan yang menggelung prahara batin Lee Jihoon pada jurang nonsense. Tanpa tau, bahwa dirinya pembual utama penyebab segala ini terjadi. Sebelum kekacauan dimulai— _bahkan sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau_.

.

.

* * *

"Mau langsung pulang? Ke kafe dulu bagaimana?" hari itu Soonyoung berseri-seri seperti biasa, mengikuti langkah malas Jihoon menjauhi area sekolah selepas menunggui si Lee di pinggir gerbang.

Yang merasa diuntit menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mendelik sejenak mendapati tampang si Kwon merekahkan senyum manis. Mungkin bakal menggemaskan bagi para pengagum siswa itu, tapi ini memuakkan bagi Jihoon.

Helaan napas berat terdengar sebelum adik ketua OSIS itu mengerem kaki, turut memacetkan langkah Soonyoung. Ia berbalik, menggulung tangan di depan perut dan matanya terlihat luar biasa jengah, "Hei."

"Hm?" dengungan tipis menanggapi panggilan si Lee, beriring kuluman senyum juga binar di mata Soonyoung menjernih.

"Aku tau, tidak akan mempan kalau kusuruh terang-terangan untuk kau menjauhiku," itu pernyataan Jihoon di tengah huru-hara otak yang mengstrategikan pengenyahan Kwon Soonyoung saat ini juga, "Tapi setidaknya … kumohon," sepasang obsidiannya berpendar sarat tak terpukau, luar biasa ayal sekedar mendapati si Kwon di sekitarnya. Ia mengambil jeda beberapa sekon sebelum belanjuti, " _Berhenti_."

Soonyoung tau, paham betul bahwa Lee Jihoon sungguh tak mengakui eksistensinya. Dan luar biasa sadar bahwa Lee Jihoon benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak bisa," begitu sahutan si Kwon yang membuat bola mata Jihoon berputar culas.

Yah, dalam 18 tahun hidup bukan begini cara Soonyoung mencintai seseorang. Ia tidak pernah memaksa, karena dengan mengulurkan jemari bersamaan senyum kecil, figur-figur yang pernah ia sukai selalu menggapainya senang hati.

 _Tapi kali ini berbeda_. Lee Jihoon sungguh berbeda dari mereka semua, dimulai dari benih hati yang tumbuh secara tidak logis di awal pertemuan mereka, sampai di mana Soonyoung sama sekali tidak paham mengapa ia begitu terjerat pada sosok manis ini.

"Kwon," intonasi Jihoon terdengar berat, pancaran retinanya menjadi luar biasa serius perpaduan lelah kentara, "Kau bahagia terus kuperlakukan seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan ini. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah si Kwon bayangkan akan diperuntukan padanya, lewat bibir Jihoon, dan dari bagaimana siswa itu bertanya seperti pengajuan bukti di kandang intelijen. Mendebarkan hingga sanggup membuat Soonyoung bingung musti menjawab apa.

"Uh—a-aku tidak mau kau anggap masokis …," sekembar irisnya mengedar gelisah, "Tapi— _yeah._ Iya aku bahagia," hingga di akhir ia menjadikan Jihoon sebagai objek hidup panutan tiap jengkal pengelihatannya. Walau tak terpungkiri, retinanya terlihat kosong tanpa ada kilapan cerah seperti biasa, "Ini mungkin terdengar seperti obsesi aneh yang tidak wajar," napasnya terjekat dari jalur respirasinya yang terasa kering, "Tapi selama bisa didekatmu, aku tidak masalah untuk kau perlakukan seperti apapun," kuat-kuat Soonyoung menggepal jemari di sisi tubuh saat sosok Jihoon terlihat menjadi figur monokrom hitam-putih, "Karena aku _sangat_ menyukaimu, Ji— _luar biasa menyukaimu_."

Kemudian hening.

Cukup lama karena si Lee tak kunjung menjawab. Hanya membalas tatapan teduh Soonyoung lewat terinanya yang menggempur sadis, ia tidak memicing, namun dengan caranya sendiri ia mengintimidasi si Kwon lewat obsidiannya yang menyalang lelah.

Terlihat luar biasa tak peduli dan sangat-sangat acuh akan perkataan Soonyoung yang ia anggap omong kosong kejahatan, rayu menjijikan yang Jihoon kira begitu mudah Soonyoung lepas ke sembarang orang. Pendaran tulus serta senyum bergetar terpampang, menahan diri dari sesak di paru-parunya saat Jihoon tak kunjung melembutkan cara ia menatap si Kwon.

"Hei, kau _ambassador_ sekolah," vokal Jihoon terlepas setelah ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Reputasimu terkenal sebagai malaikat di sini," ia sama sekali tak membiarkan Soonyoung membalas. Lelah mendiamkan Soonyoung untuk waktu selama ini, membiarkan siswa itu terus menguntitnya, dan Jihoon rasa sekarang tenggat waktu kesabarannya terkikis mati. Terlampau jengah meladeni bualan Kwon Soonyoung yang sungguh tak mempengaruhi dirinya seculpun buat menghancurkan sosok itu, "Jadi aku mau tanya padamu, Tuan malaikat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau hal yang membuatmu bahagia, nyatanya _kesengsaraan_ untuk orang lain?"

Saat Jihoon menitik beratkan pertanyaannya pada esensi kesengsaraan, Soonyoung melepas fokus dari segala debar jantungnya yang berdetak pedih. Menjadikan degupan itu berdentum-dentum lebih sakit dari yang pernah ia rasa, "Keseng— _kau_?" tak sanggup melanjuti saat kinerja otaknya buntu. _Apa sebegitu menyulitkan kehadirannya di sekitar Jihoon selama ini?_ Kepala Soonyoung sudah bertalu-talu mengumandangkan jejak histori yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Jihoon, "Ka-kau merasa begitu?" matanya membola sama sekali tak menyangka.

Namun ketika si Lee menjawab dengan tanpa minat yang sama, "Ini bukan soal aku," berkata demikian sembari menajamkan retina pada siswa di depannya. Soonyoung merasa rotasi dunianya kembali bertumpu, Tuhan membiarkannya merasakan apa itu gravitasi; telapak sepatunya berpijak pas pada bumi, napasnya berembus lega dan Soonyoung tak bisa menahan bibirnya buat mengulum senyum tipis.

"Hm? Lalu?"

Namun sensasi tenang itu tak berlangsung lama saat Jihoon menunduk lamat-lamat, bergumam tak terlalu pelan, "Sepupuku," lalu kembali menengadah dengan sirat matanya yang tak main-main.

"Chan?" si Kwon menanggapi separuh tidak yakin.

Bukan hal yang patut dipertanyakan untuknya mengapa biasa mengenali _hobae_ kelas satu itu sebagai sepupu Lee Jihoon, "Ya, Lee Chan. _Hobae_ yang selalu bergabung di meja makan siang, anggota klubmu. Dia manis dan sangat-sangat baik hati bukan?" dahi Soonyoung berkerut tidak paham atas nada suara Jihoon yang berkumandang sinis. Dan makin tak mengerti saat si Lee menggemelatukan grahamnya, "— _Bajingan_. Kalau kau mau tau, dia salah satu korban dari pesonamu, Kwon Hoshi. Alasan mengapa waktu itu aku memakimu tiba-tiba— _dia_ , sepupu tersayangku."

Garis di kening Soonyoung makin terukir banyak, sama sekali tidak tau duduk permasalahan dari emosi Jihoon. Mereka cukup dekat, Chan juga Soonyoung, siswa pindahan yang masuk kelas jurusannya di tingkat satu; Soonyoung mengenalinya sebagai siswa berbakat, sopan juga ceria. Salah satu siswa yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun itu hanya kisah usang karena si Kwon sudah menolaknya baik-baik; dan dengan senyum merekah manis, Chan berkata bukan masalah selama mereka tetap bisa dekat.

"Itu sudah lama, dan dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi."

— _tanpa tau bahwa sang_ hobae _menangis sesenggukan saat ia berputar arah meninggalkan si Lee sendirian._

Semenjak Chan masuk eskul yang diketuainya, Soonyoung mempunyai ketertarikan sendiri pada potensi gila siswa pindahan itu. Bersukur luar biasa karena nyatanya si Chan siswa yang mudah didekati dan supel dalam bergaul, sejak awal Soonyoung sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri bahkan sebelum ia mengenal nama Lee Jihoon. Mereka sering berbagi cerita satu sama lain, mengungkap kelu kesah masing-masing tak peduli sepelas pernyataan cinta sekalipun. Benar-benar semakin dekat kala siswa Lee itu sering kali mewarnai kelam perasaannya saat kembali dicaci maki Jihoon, mengungkap kebaikan hati Jihoon di luar perangai keras kepala dan barbarnya, menjadi orang pertama yang menyemangati Soonyoung agar tidak menyerah mengejar kakak sepupunya.

Ya, Lee Chan yang _luar biasa_ baik hati sebagaimana keluarga Lee berpedoman hidup pada kata itu. Hingga kamuflasenya sukses tak memberi Soonyoung kesadaran bahwa ia masih _luar biasa_ menyukai si Kwon lebih dari batas kagum.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tuturan Jihoon menyalak kesal. Tangan kanannya keluar dari geluangan di depan perut, maju selangkah sekedar menunjuk sebelah bahu Soonyoung penuh tuntut, "Hei, dengar sialan. _Dia_ , _sangat_ , _menyukaimu_. Dan sampai sekarang pun masih luar biasa menyukaimu!" nada di akhir kalimatnya meninggi ketika tanpa sadar Jihoon mengarik kerah seragamnya kencang persis seperti di kali pertama mereka berjumpa. Tak berniat berjinjit karena dengan pongah ia menjadikan Soonyoung yang menunduk untuknya, menatap pias muka si Kwon yang menjadi begitu dekat padanya. Jihoon mendengus murka di depan wajah itu tanpa alih-alih, "Kau bisa rasakan bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang sampai nyaris gila?!"

Soonyoung yang terhesiap sama sekali tak mampu mencerna segenap perilaku serta tutur kata Jihoon teruntuknya, "Hah?" isi kepalanya melompong, "Ta-tapi dia tidak pernah cerita?" pertanyaan balik yang bahkan membuat amarah si Lee makin menjadi-jadi. Tapi di sisa kesadaran Soonyoung mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menggapai sabelah pergelangan Jihoon, "Ji, hubungan kami dekat dari awal Chan jadi siswa pindahan. Dia— _dia_ , dia selalu cerita apapun padaku bahkan selepas pernyataan waktu itu—"

"Kau pikir dia benar-benar idiot hah?!" teriakan Jihoon yang menyela perkataannya. Tak peduli menjadi tontonan lalu-lalang siswa yang muncul dari arah gerbang sekolah mereka, penasaran— _namun tak cukup berani buat berhenti atau melerai_ , karena pemandangan Kwon Soonyoung serta Lee Jihoon yang seperti ini terlihat cukup wajar di hari-hari biasa. Tapi mereka tidak tau bahwa emosi adik sang ketua OSIS kali ini utuh kemurnian amarah, "Siapa orang gila yang bakal cerita rasa sukanya pada orangnya langsung?!" menyentak kerah si Kwon bringas makin menghapus jarak, nyaris hidung mereka bersentuah saat Jihoon menggeram rendah, "Terlebih dia pernah ditolak!"

Dan hening mengudara saat Soonyoung kehilangan kata-kata. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tak menyangka bahwa Chan masih menyimpan rasa itu, bukan juga kebodohannya kalau ia tak menyadari bahwa Chan terus menyimpannya begitu rapih, bukan kejahatannya pula kalau ia tak peduli pada apapun dan lebih merasa bersalah saat sadar bahwa retina Jihoon memerah.

Ia bukan penjahat. Tapi sebagian hati Soonyoung merasa jahat karena hanya memikirkan Jihoon tanpa peduli sekitar, dan separuhnya lagi merasa sangat-sangat jahat kala memahami situasi; bahwa ia yang membuat obsidian Jihoon berpendar menahan tangis.

Soonyoaung selalu bagus dalam kontrol diri, tapi analog otaknya lepas begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan Lee Jihoon. Rasionalitas yang mengendalikan lengannya pergi entah ke mana, jemari itu terangkat tanpa ia suruh; meraih sebelah pipi Jihoon hati-hati, "Aku tidak tau kalau dia masih menyukaiku, Jihoon," suaranya serak luar biasa merasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan alasan!" Jihoon berteriak. Sebelah tangannya melepas cengkraman di kerah si Kwon sekedar menepis kasar jemari siswa itu dari wajahnya. Dan kembali menggapai hal yang sama tidak peduli bahwa bawaan rapih Kwon Soonyoung menjadi berantakan berkatnya, "Kau bahkan mendekatiku! Coba rasakan bagaimana dia menanggung _sakit_ selama ini!"

Lalu bagaimana Soonyoung yang kau buat sakit selama ini?

Pertanyaan itu terlontar entah dari siapa. Namun masing-masing Jihoon maupun Soonyoung mengaplikasikan tanda tanya ini untuk hal yang serupa. Walau kenyataannya hanya Soonyoung yang berharap ada sedikit kemurahan di jantung hati Jihoon buat mendengar pertanyaan itu, atau sekedar mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasannya, "Jihoon …."

Namun Lee Jihoon tetaplah Lee Jihoon yang keras kepala, "Untuk terakhir kali …," nadanya merendah meski pendaran obsidiannya sama sekali tak menjadi lembut, " _Kumohon_ ," perkataan selanjutnya adalah permohonan yang sama sekali tak bisa Soonyoung kabulkan, "Jahui aku, Kwon."

Soonyoung menggeleng. Apapun— _apapun akan Soonyoung kabulkan_. Asal jangan keinginan itu, "Jihoon, aku tidak bisa—"

Pada akhirnya Jihoon kembali menyela, tak tertarik akan tanggapannya. Ia melepas cengkraman di kerah Soonyoung yang menyisakan bekas lecak, "Ini bukan pilihan! Maaf, tapi tolong berhenti menyukaiku," menepuk bagian kiri lengan atas siswa itu, lantas berbalik tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi si Kwon menjangkau pergelangannya buat berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Hai semuanyaヽ(=w=)ﾉ adududuh kukangen kalian masa? Ada yang masih inget dedek? :v (Ga!ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ)

Maaf banget kalo fanfik yang lain belom bisa dilanjut. Tapi _pasti_ bakal kulanjut ko =3= aku bikin fanfik ini buat ngilangin penat di masa ujuan TT ulangan di sekolahku telat, jadi ya gitu deh …

Ini OCC banget sumpah, AUnya ancur dan mustinya akang Sunyong yang jadi atlit taekwondo. Tapi malah kulempar ke Uji =_= kulelah pemirsah. Niatnya ini pengen kubuat SoonHoon - HoonSoon malah =w= Isi kepalaku udah eror, kupengen bikin Uji bisa ngedominasi akang Sunyong juga wkwkwk … tapi apalah daya? Jiwa _shiper_ ku ga rela akang masku dikungkung biji setan cem Uji =3= mueheee ….

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Mungkin ini bakalan jadi mini chapter; dua atau tiga shot doang.

 **PS** (2) **:** Sori kalo bahasanya amburadul dan feelnya berantakan. Namanya juga ff penghilang penat ya =w= muehehehe

 **PS** (3) **:** Mungkin next bakal ku lanjut kalo ulangannya udah selesai, minggu depan atau kaga tau kapan sesuai mood ku kaya mana :v

 **PS** (4) **:** Last, sayangkuh **Kayshone** yang udah ga males login =w= aku bikin ini sambil mikirin kamu, Ini buat kamu sayang, maafkan daku yang kayanya belom bisa lanjutin **HIGHLIGHT**. Jangan ngambek yaw :v


	2. Shot II

Soonyoung memandang ke luar jendela klub _dance_. Dua hari ke belakang, senja kembali diiringi rintik hujan seakan memahami isi hatinya.

Ia menunduk memperhatikan bagian luar kaca, sedari tadi memilin para siswa yang mulai keluar dari kelas satu persatu. Ratusan kepala berhambur di lapangan mengarah ke luar gerbang, dan Soonyoung tetap fokus memperkatikan.

Barharap bahwa indra serta seluruh sarafnya mendapati sosok Lee Jihoon melangkah di sana, sekedar menghilangkan debar putus asa di jantung hatinya. Marasa begitu kepayahan karena rasa _rindu_ dan _sakit_ yang terasa _sama perih_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Terms d'Amour**

— _as my heart can't be denied_ —

* * *

...

Satu pekan. Entah sejak kapan Jihoon jadi suka menghitung hari akhir-akhir ini, praharanya dengan si Kwon minggu lalu adalah kali terakhir ia mendapati siswa itu.

Jihoon tak pernah lagi menjumpainya, mendapati Soonyoung di pagi esok depan kelas atau senja hari di pinggir gerbang. Hingga hari penggenapan satu minggu ini, si Kwon benar-benar lenyap seakan sosoknya tak pernah ada.

Kegaduhan kecil; cicit para siswi pengagum siswa itu masih berkoar berisik seperti biasa, merapalkan betapa tampan Kwon Soonyoung beserta kesempurnaan Kwon Hoshi. Satu orang yang sama dalam tampilan berbeda, hanya nama sebagai penentu gaya; sedangkan kelakuan sosok itu tetap terpaku dalam prangai ramahnya.

Desas-desus ini membuat Jihoon menyimpulkan, bahwa keabsenan Soonyoung dari jarak pandangnya disebabkan adi kompetisi yang diikuti sosok itu. Olimpiade eskul jenjang SMU, perkumpulan bintang besar yang diadu dalam satu ring perlombaan.

Soonyoung sudah dipastikan berpartisipasi dalam lomba _dance_ , perwakilan YaGook sebagai juara umum nasional yang membanggakan.

Omong-omong, harusnya Jihoon juga berada di sana sekarang. Mengikat sabuk di tengah arena dan siap berperang, mengungguli kejuaraan lalu membawa mendali emas atas nama sekolah. Tapi isi kepalanya terlampau kacau di sisa-sisa hari. Ia tidak konsen dalam belajar dan kehilangan fokus selama latihan.

"Haaah …," helaan napas kembali terembus. Jihoon tidak tau apa yang salah, tapi tiga hari kebelakang ia merasa kosong dan hampa.

Jiwa ambisiusnya terkubur, dan tanpa sadar gairah kehidupannya turut meredup. Ia memang pendiam, tapi _ini tidak beres,_ Park _ssaem_ sedang mendiagnosis jumlah kalor dalam kecepatan kilometer, merapalkan abjad-abjad _alpha_ yang suka cita Jihoon dengarkan tanpa kedip. Di depan sana guru botak itu mengarahkan laser melingkarkan kata dalam papan tulis, serius mengumandangkan rumus-rumus dari soal KBM yang diberinya pekan kemarin. Tapi yang Jihoon lakukan justru menyumbat lubang telinga pakai _headset_ , karena usahanya buat tetap fokus sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Pening menggerayap, isi kepalanya buyar dan ia frustasi sekarang.

Atensinya terganti pada siaran _live_ radio dari olimpiade di pusat kota. Gema riuh teriakan penggemar, pendukung dan sesama peserta lomba memenuhi indra pendengaran Jihoon dilanjut suara _presenter_ yang terdengar paling dominan.

Dentum _speaker_ melantunkan musik elektron lagu bertajuk Wach Me dari idola muda Amerika menggaung sepenjuru ruangan, mengalun nyaring ditengah kegaduhan heboh di sana. Seorang remaja bernyanyi menggantikan Silentó diiring _beatbox_ panas yang menjadikan suasana semakin riuh.

Tidak tau dari mana asalnya, _secara tiba-tiba_ , yang terbayang di kepala Jihoon justru ketidak hadiran Soonyoung di sekitarnya.

Ada yang salah.

Jihoon merasa sebuah kekurangan— _kejanggalan di setiap langkahnya di tiga hari terakhir_.

Awalnya ia merasa luar biasa senang, namun ketidak hadiran Soonyoung memberi rasa hambar tersendiri bagi Jihoon.

…

 _Fisika sialan_.

Jihoon keluar kelas sepuluh menit sebelum waktu istirahat habis. Tuhan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan waktu sesempit itu?

— _istirahat_? Omong kosong.

Jalan ke kantin saja perlu tiga menit dari lantai kelasnya, belum lagi kalau antrian masih berjejer di depan konter nasi. Yang ada belum sempat ia menyuap makanan, dentang bel lebih dulu membuatnya tersedak nyaris mati.

Ia berinisiatif melangkah ke tempat yang sama sekedar membeli jajanan ringan atau air mineral; tatkala kenangan lebih dulu menerobos barbar memorinya.

Mengingat bagaimana Kwon Soonyoung yang selalu hadir tanpa diduga-duga, secara ajaib membawa apapun kebutuhannya seperti memiliki kantung ajaib Doraemon.

Emosi Jihoon meluap, " _Fuck_!" mengumpat marah, tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika menggemelatukan gigi, membuat ia memekik kaget dan menutup mulut menahan sakit.

Kesal bukan main karena pikirannya terus membayangi wajah Kwon Soonyoung, _hingga tanpa sadar merindukan eksistensi sosok itu_. Tertera jelas dari bagaimana degup jantungnya mendentum tak bernada.

Tapi Jihoon belum paham, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

Hingga umpatan lah yang terus mengudara, saat lagi-lagi bayangan Soonyoung terngiang bagai slide film durasi pendek. Gigi kelincinya yang muncul saat tersenyum, tingkah anehnya yang tidak bisa ditebak, pernyataan menggelikannya yang terus mengumandangkan cinta, juga mata sipitnya yang selalu terarah pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

Tidak bisa si Lee pungkiri, bayangan Kwon Soonyoung yang demikian terasa _menggemaskan_.

Dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa meleburkan bagaimana obsidian Soonyoung menatapnya penuh puja di setiap waktu, tak ada bahasa lain yang sanggup si Kwon tuturkan dari pendaran retinanya; _selain suka dan bahagia_ —tiap kali membelenggu Jihoon dalam bingkai matanya.

Namun adik ketua OSIS itu sempat menanggkap disonansi, dari bagaimana obsidian Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh _berduka_ di hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Cara yang justru membuat isi kepala Jihoon amburadul, mulai membayangkan betapa kasar perlakuannya pada Soonyoung selama ini, dan sangat kelewatan di penghujung kebersamaan mereka tempo hari.

" _Bangsat_ —bangsat! Sadar Lee Jihoon! Sadar!"

Pada akhirnya Jihoon berbalik kembali ke kelas, masa bodoh mengabaikan rasa laparnya.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon tidak tau bahwa dikeesokan hari Soonyoung kembali masuk sekolah, sampai hari senin _ia baru sadar_ kalau si Kwon sudah sekolah lagi.

Senin ini siswa itu lagi-lagi berdiri tegak di atas podium usai nama kelahirannya terpanggil, menarik senyum kecil saat kepala sekolah menyambutnya dengan tepukan bangga di sebelah pundak.

Ya, Kwon Soonyoung kembali mengharumkan nama YaGook dengan membawa pulang mendali emas.

Seperti biasa di momen yang sama; siswa itu mengumbar senyum renyah ke barisan rapih siswa-siswi di depannya, sedikit berkata tatkala diarahkan pada mik mimbar dan membungkuk sopan pada semua orang. Diiringi tepuk tangan, Soonyoung beranjak turun kembali ke barisannya.

 _Yang Jihoon pertanyakan_ , **ke mana** jejak siswa itu dalam indra pengelihatannya akhir-akhir ini? Soonyoung sudah kembali beberapa hari lalu. _Lantas_ , **ke mana** jejak historinya di sekolah selama itu? Apa Jihoon terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya? Atau sudah tiba saat di mana Kwon Soonyoung _mengabulkan_ permintaan Jihoon buat **pergi** jauh-jauh?

Jihoon mau menepis, tapi kenyataan mengungkap bagaimana jantung hatinya berdesir gelisah, _untuk tanda tanya tidak penting di isi kepalanya_.

.

.

* * *

Jika memang ini fakta absolut paling nyata. Satu sisi, Jihoon sangat-sangat bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia berhasil mendepak Kwon Soonyoung dari bingkai matanya. Mengenyahkan sosok itu tanpa sisa. Hingga dengan tenang ia bisa menikmati celoteh Chan yang bercerita dengan semangat, menyesap bagimana sepupu yang ia sayangi merekahkan senyum lebar dan sepasang obsidian berpendar ceria.

Tanpa paham sama sekali apa yang bocah itu rapalkan dengan berisik.

Jihoon hanya memandangi, menatap lamat-lamat sosok itu dengan minat penuh. Tidak mencerna curhatan Chan yang perlahan menipis.

 _Tapi sisi lain_ , ia merasa ada yang makin tidak beres dengan dirinya sendiri.

Terlebih ketika celotehan Chan akhirnya tertangkap indra pendengarannya di sisa-sisa curhat sosok itu, "—bagaimana ini Hyung? Kurasa aku jadi benar-benar suka!"

Jihoon mengedip beberapa kali, kurang paham tapi menyulut kehendak buat menanggapi sepupunya, "Ah, iya," sepasang obsidiannya berpendar kosong membelenggu Chan seakan figur monokrom, "Kwon Soonyoung 'kan?" sudut bibir Jihoon memaksa sebuah senyum dengan gemetar tipis, otaknya melompong tiba-tiba; _menjadi luar biasa bodoh_ , tak menyangka akan mengeja nama itu kembali di depan Chan.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Lee Chan tetap menyukai Kwon Soonyoung sampai akhir.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tergugu di tempat, membeku dengan sepasang mata mengerjap pelan. Sedikit heran, Chan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hyung," bersuara sama kosong dengan cara Jihoon menatapnya.

"Ya?" sedangkan cuma itu tanggapan yang lebih tua tanpa tanda-tanda dosa.

Chan mendengus keras, mendecak sesaat sebelum menanggapi, "Jihoonie hyung! Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi?" keningnya berkerut tiga lapis pertanda sebal bukan main. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok perfeksionis semacam Lee Jihoon bisa tidak fokus juga, "Aku sedang cerita soal Hong Jisoo! _Sunbae_ tingkat tiga di kelas Vokal, bukan Hoshi _hyung_!"

Kedipan polos Chan menular pada Jihoon. Sosok itu mengedip banyak sekali, benar-benar tidak paham akan situasi dan kepalanya pening sekarang.

"Maksudmu? _Kau_ —kau bukannya suka Soonyoung?"

Kemudian Chan diam, iris matanya mengedar tanpa arah. Sebelum subjek pandangnya kembali berpangku pada Jihoon, "Hmm … _benar_ ," Chan mengangguk sekali, terasa inosen didamping perkataannya yang melanjuti bersama helaan napas halus, "Ini bahkan cinta, Hyung."

Ada secercah binar kupu-kupu yang Jihoon tangkap dari bagaimana Chan mengakui fakta itu, satu hal yang kembali membuat detak jantungnya berdesir nyeri. Berusaha mengukir kebencian bertambah pada Kwon Soonyoung, namun sebagian alam bawah sadarnya mengiringi rasionalitas untuk menyatakan fakta; bahwa _ia tidak bisa_. Maka seiring menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jihoon menanggapi kikuk, "Lalu?"

Chan menangkapnya, bagaimana sepasang retina kosong Jihoon berpendar separuh kuatir. Lee Jihoon sering kali mengkhwatirkannya— _selalu_ , tapi kali ini Chan yakin ada implikasi lain dalam binar hampa obsidian itu. Kenyataan bahwa yang Jihoon kuatirkan bukan hanya tentang sepupu kecil tersayangnya.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh sempit, "Yah … _lalu_?" mengulang pertanyaan tersendat abang sepupunya sedikit main-main. Lalu menggedik bahu sekali, "Entahlah—ngg … _merelakannya_?"

"Apa?"

Chan menghela napas panjang. Seutuh hatinya bergetar ketika sadar ini tenggat akhir kewarasaanya, batas limit di mana ia wajib mengungkap kebenaran, "Memang aku harus bagaimana lagi, Hyung? Aku mesti _move on_ —karena itu bukan pilihan. Hoshi _hyung_ sangat-sangat baik, aku bersyukur dia masih mau ada didekatku tanpa canggung. Aku tidak boleh egois," jawabannya begitu yakin. Kembali mengundang desir implisit dalam sanubari Jihoon, "Aku tidak mau jadi serakah. Jika tidak bisa jadi milikku, setidaknya berada di dekatnya _sudah cukup_."

"Chan—" panggilan lirih Jihoon terputus berkat selaan berat suara Chan yang mencoba tegar.

"Hyung," katakanlah Jihoon manusia paling naif sedunia, Chan Jelas-jelas menyadari perubahan sikap sosok itu semenjak Kwon Soonyoung menjauh dari jangkauannya. Namun bagaimana bisa Lee Jihoon masih tetap mau menyangkal kenyataan? Apa harus Chan yang meraung nista mencekal kaki-kaki Jihoon supaya tak lagi berlari? Mustikah Chan yang mensalib pergelangan Jihoon agar _berhenti_ dan _berbalik_?

Karena yang Chan khawatirkan, justru bagaimana cara ia kembali mendorong Kwon Soonyoung— _untuk tetap tegar mengejar_ hyung _nya, yang bahkan tak pernah mau memperlambat langkah_.

Di sisa kesabaran, Chan menarik napas dalam-dalam, merutuki Jihoon dalam hati karena sosok itu luar biasa bodoh dalam pengelihatanya, "Dia menyukaimu, Hyung!" berkata sedemikian tegas usaha menyadarkan Jihoon—tidak peduli jantung hatinya yang berdegup sakit mengungkapkan fakta itu dari mulutnya sendiri. Lamat-lamat ia menunduk, memainkan jemarinya kalut sebelum menarik napas buat menghindari kantung matanya yang mulai sembab, "Dia jatuh cinta padamu," hening sebentar saat ia tau Jihoon di depannya menggeleng tanpa arti. Kembali menyangkal kenyataan demi menjaga sepupu tersayangnya— _karena Jihoon tau_ , dengan fakta yang dipahaminya; Chan tidak mungkin baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa Jihoon katakan ketika Chan kembali menengadah mensibobrokan tatapan mereka, " _Jadi kumohon_ … jika aku tidak bisa bersamanya, setidaknya melihat dia bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai—" batin Jihoon teriris mendengar bagaimana suara Chan tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia tau adiknya hanya sok kuat, berusaha menahan tangis meski air mukanya sudah semerah jambu air, " _Itu sudah lebih dari cukup_."

Lagi-lagi Jihoon menggeleng. Tidak— _ia tidak mau_. Benar-benar tidak mau seperti ini, ia memaki Soonyoung demi Chan; _bukan sebaliknya_. Bukan sepupunya yang mesti mengalah akan cinta, bukan sosok itu yang harus melepas Soonyoung demi kebahagiaan siapapun, bukan Chan yang harusnya merelakan. Jihoon yang mulai, tapi kenapa musti Chan yang menjadi korban? Seharusnya— _bukan begini_ , "Chan …."

Nyaris emosional Jihoon meledak di tempat menyerapahi Kwon Soonyoung, ketika menyaksikan di depan matanya sendiri sepupu yang begitu ia sayangi meneteskan air mata tanpa alih-alih. Chan tidak pernah begini, anak itu kuat dan ceria, tapi hanya karena seonggok nama Kwon Soonyoung; _ke mana perginya Lee Chan yang Jihoon kenal?_

Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tertegun di tempat saat jemari Chan meraih punggung tangannya, "Jihoonie hyung sayang aku 'kan?" bertanya polos dari obsidiannya yang memerah, "Ayo bahagia sama-sama!" mengajak begitu yakin padahal vokal suaranya terdengar sengau tersangkut sengguk di kerongkongan, "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Hyung. Jangan buat aku merasa jadi orang jahat di sini— _tidak peduli kalau aku mati kesakitan sekalipun_ , melihat kalian berdua saling memiliki …," Jihoon mau menolak, berkata bahwa bukan begini akhir dari awal yang ia lakukan. Namun jemari sepupunya yang mengerat menggenggam tangannya sungguh memberi dampak lain, hati Jihoon menghangat, "Adalah kebahagiaan terbesar buatku," dan satu senggukan lolos dari pangkal tenggorokan Chan ketika ia sama sekali tidak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya, kemudian merengek tanpa arah, "Karena aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung. _Cukup_ —jangan terus mengalah karena aku, aku sudah besar!"

Yang Jihoon lakukan hanya menunduk memperkatikan tangannya yang digenggam begitu erat. Ia tak bersuara, tapi Chan sendiri sadar bahwa Lee Jihoon menangis dalam diam.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Lee Chan tetap menyukai Kwon Soonyoung sampai akhir— _dengan mengaguminya,_ _ **dan merelakan sosok itu bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai**_ **.**

.

.

* * *

Saat dibatas emosi, Jihoon tidak pernah punya toleransi dan bisa berbuat hal gila sesuka hatinya. Otaknya menjadi irasional dan emosi lebih menuntun akal sehatnya.

Jadi sore ini, setelah bel pulang berdentang nyaring ia buru-buru ke luar kelas. Melangkah lebar bersama sekembar obsidiannya yang menyalang marah. Tangisan Chan di jam makan siang tadi makin membuat isi kepalanya berantakan, emosionalnya kalut dan degup paru-parunya hancur.

Satu tujuannya kini, hanya sesegera mungkin sampai di ruang klub _dance_.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Dobrakan kasar itu menggema seantero ruangan, berasal dari pintu masuk yang lantas menjadi objek pandang seluruh orang di dalam sana.

Ada lebih dari dua puluh siswa, dan satu diantara mereka melebarkan mata tanpa kedip.

Pacu jantungnya terhenti absolut dan kepalanya terasa luar biasa berat dalam sejenak— _nyaris mati,_ hanya karena mendapati sosok mungil yang amat dirindukannya berdiri di sana, menatap mereka satu persatu tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Dan ketika Lee Jihoon mengambil langkah, mendekati mereka lewat jejak-jejak pongahnya. Wen Junhui yang pertama kali menyambut, figur itu lantas bangkit dari duduk di lantai sekedar menghalangi jalan Jihoon ke arah yang ia sendiri tau pasti.

Tujuan utama si Lee, ketua klub mereka— _Kwon Soonyoung_.

"Minggir," hanya satu kata. Jihoon sama sekali tidak minat bersuara banyak-banyak atau emosinya bakal menghantarkan tinju ke rahang bawah si Wen.

Namun yang dimaksud tak menggubris, berbalik menggulung lengan di depan perut sambil menghalangi Jihoon makin jadi, "Tidak akan."

"Kubilang minggir …," desisannya terdengar lebih keras, menggema sepenjuru ruangan sampai Soonyoung sadar akan situasi.

Sesaat sebelum Junhui kembali melawan si Lee, Kwon Soonyoung sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Menepuk sebelah pundak siswa Wen itu membuat Junhui menoleh ke arahnya, Soonyoung menarik senyum tipis; menandakan bahwa siswa itu tidak perlu campur tangan. Maka anggota klub _dance_ ini menurut, kembali menatap Jihoon sekedar memicing buas untuk terakhir kali, dan berbalik kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah Myungho.

Selepas kepergian Junhui, anggota lain klub masih menatap Jihoon penuh tanya. Ada yang menyalak tidak suka; namun si Lee tidak peduli sama sekali, ia hanya fokus menatap Soonyoung saat ini. Entah kenapa, mendapati figur ini berdiri di hadapannya mengundang desir aneh itu kembali merasuk tak terkendali, sensasi yang nyaris membuat tatapan tajamnya melebur jadi hampa.

Hampir sama dengan yang dirasakan Soonyoung, si Kwon mati-matian menahan diri buat tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menariknya dalam dekapan dan tak akan ia lepas sampai kapan pun, _ini bukan mimpi_ , setelah hari-hari terberat; Lee Jihoon benar-benar lebih dulu muncul di hadapannya.

Soonyoung bahkan tidak peduli akan kelakuan barbar si Lee atau tatapan galak yang siswa itu berikan.

Menangkap figur Lee Jihoon di sini bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa ia tawar-menawar buat kemunculan yang mesti diinginkannya. Senyuman manis Jihoon atau tawa renyahnya— _untuk saat ini_ , ia tidak perlu. Selama sosok Jihoon kembali ada tepat di depan wajahnya, ini sudah sangat-sangat berlebihan bagi Soonyoung.

"Ada … apa?" si Kwon yang bersuara pertama kali, retinanya tak kunjung melepas raga Jihoon dari bingkai matanya.

"Ikut aku keluar, kita perlu bicara."

…

Rintik hujan menyambut setiba mereka di pinggiran lapangan _outdor_ belakang sekolah. Melupakan bagaimana frustasi anggota klub _dance_ yang berusaha menahan si Kwon tadi—supaya tetap tinggal dan acuhkan saja keparat Lee itu. Tapi mereka yang justru tidak digubruis sang ketua klub, Soonyoung memilih mengikuti gerak kakinya buat membuntuti Jihoon usai melempar senyum tipis seakan berkata pada kawan-kawannya; _bahwa ini adalah urusannya_.

Dan Jihoon merasa jadi orang jahat di sini.

Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena _menolak_ Kwon Soonyoung, ia dibenci nyaris setengah siswa-siswi di sekolah?

Setidaknya, karena hal ini ia mulai bersyukur menjadi adik dari seorang Lee Yoongi; dan akan adanya pelajar di sekolah yang mengenalinya sebagai _minister_ klub taekwondo. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jihoon sudah jadi tujuan nomer satu pembulian di YaGook. Jelas sekali kemungkinan itu absolut terjadi, karena atas dua tameng besarnya Jihoon masih sempat mendengar desisan cela serta tatapan sinis yang terarah padanya.

Ini sudah konsekuensi— _dan sial_ , Jihoon sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ji, mau du—"

"Tidak perlu," Jihoon menyela cepat akan tawaran Soonyoung untuk menepi dan duduk di bawah pohon, "Aku membuang waktu bukan untuk bersantai ria denganmu."

Soonyoung menghela napas, sudut bibirnya menarik senyum kecil.

Ia tau ruang hatinya terasa nyeri, namun bukan itu yang mesti ia pikirkan sekarang, "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Jihoon menengguk gumpalan liurnya yang terasa berat. Menimbang-nimbang bahwa sorot mata Soonyoung terlampau berbinar untuk ia nodai lagi dengan kepedihan, Jihoon mau mengontrol kosa-katanya buat terlontar, tapi egoisme dalam ufuk emosi justru tak bisa ia kendalikan, "Jauhi Chan," hingga hanya kebengisan yang tertera di selaput mata serta raut wajahnya, "Jahanam sepertimu— _berhenilah bersikap sok malaikat_ , prangaimu ini hanya omong kosong Kwon. Topeng biadab yang kau gunakan untuk menjerat hati polos tak berdosa, lintah brengsek—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Soonyoung menyela di tengah-tengah. Ia menggeleng samar; keningnya berkerut tak paham, sekembar retinanya berpendar tidak mengerti dan hatinya terasa diremat kencang sekali.

Namun Jihoon masa bodoh, ia melanjutkan tanpa peduli ekspresi Soonyoung yang terluka, " _Kau tidak lebih baik dari sampah_ —kau terlalu pandai memanipulasi pikiran orang. Ekting sok lugumu benar-benar bagus, Kwon, seakan menjadi paling tersiksa padahal _kau muka dua_!"

Soonyoung tidak mengerti akan apa yang dituntut Jihoon padanya, ia ingin hidup menjadi orang baik. Bergaul dengan benar dan mengenyahkan pikiran negatif orang-orang di tiap tingkah lakunya.

Tapi kenapa ini yang justru membuat Lee Jihoon menganggapnya begitu hina?

Soonyoung tidak mengerti— _banar-benar tidak mengerti_.

"Kwon Soonyoung," apa yang salah dari degup jantung Soonyoung, ia merasa luar biasa perih cuma karena namanya _begitu pas_ terlafal dari celah bibir Jihoon. Ada sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, namun saat sensasi itu menjalar lebih tinggi, Soonyoung justru harus menyaksikan bagaimana kupu-kupunya _meredup_ dan perlahan _mati_. Menyadari Lee Jihoon menyebut namanya penuh benci, "Kau—"

"Lee Jihoon," lagi-lagi Soonyoung menyela. Hanya karena menghindari kenyataan, ia tidak cukup kuat buat mendengar untaian si Lee yang bisa kembali membekukan detak jantungnya.

Lalu hening menggerayap ketika Jihoon enggan menanggapi, namun si Lee dapat menangkap bagaimana kilapan di sekembar obsidian Soonyoung menggelap pelan-pelan, "Apa sebesar itu?" pernyataan si Kwon justru membuat dahi Jihoon berkerut, tidak cukup paham akan apa yang di maksud siswa itu. Namun radarnya menangkap ke arah mana perkataan ini saat Soonyoung melanjuti dengan tatapan kosongnya, "Kau benci aku? _Sebesar itu_?"

Jihoon tergugu. Mungkin mudah untuk menyatakan diri bahwa ia benci Kwon Soonyoung, tapi tak pernah terlintas bagi Jihoon bahwa pertanyaan demikian justru tertanya dari bibir si Kwon sendiri. Ia mau mengangguk yakin dan menjawab lantang bahwa; _Ya, ia benci Soonyoung_ —luar biasa benci sampai ia sendiri tidak paham sebesar apa kebenciannya.

Namun jangankan berkata tegas sedemikian, lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya justru terkatup rapat di makan waktu.

Hingga di mana saat Soonyoung kembali berkata dengan retinanya yang lebih hidup, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa salahku. Tapi kau terus membenci dan memperlakukanku _lebih buruk dari sampah_ —" Jihoon sadar ada secercah emosi yang akhirnya sosok itu keluarkan di hadapannya. Manik mata si Kwon menyalakan binar amarah meski hanya tipis-tipis Jihoon dapati, "Kalau aku memang bersalah, setidaknya katakan salahku ada di mana dalam matamu," dan kerongkongan si Lee terasa berat, respirasinya tersumbat, ia menahan napas tanpa sadar ketika mendapati retina Soonyoung memerah. Tapi sosok itu terlampau tegar buat menunduk, ia tidak mengalihkan pandang sama sekali walau sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya ingin menatap Jihoon lebih lama, membingkai potret Jihoon dalam memorinya lekat-lekat. Namun sesak di dadanya sama sekali tak berkompromi, ia ingin bersuara lebih tegar, namun vokalnya justru terdengar sangat menyedihkan, " _Apa_? Apa salahku? Sampai kau terus membenciku?" bibirnya bergetar diiringi rintik hujan yang makin menderas menyelimuti mereka, "Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Chan. Aku bahkan menuruti keinginanmu buat menjauh," gigi-giginya menggemelatuk ketika Soonyoung menyadari, basah yang menimpa tubuhnya justru membuatnya makin lemah di hadapan Jihoon.

Dan si Lee benar-benar kehilangan kosa-kata saat mendapati air mata Soonyoung menetes berkamuflase dengan derasnya air hujan. Otak Jihoon membeku, merasa bodoh karena ia justru luar biasa bersalah. Isi kepalanya lebur ketika jantung hatinya teremat kencang mendapati sosok jantan Kwon Soonyoung menangis karenanya.

Bahkan ia hanya membatu saat si Kwon mencengkram lengan atasnya, dan Jihoon merasa sakit bukan karena rematan si Kwon di tubuhnya. Melainkan bagaimana cara Soonyoung menaikan volum suaranya, "Kau tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang sampai nyaris gila?!" gemetar suara Soonyoung bahkan tidak lebih baik dari tubuhnya sendiri yang luar biasa kacau di mata Jihoon. Hidung dan retina si Kwon melukiskan warna merah kesakitan, bibirnya bergetar, dan air mata tak kunjung terhenti bersama hujan yang mengguyur mereka, "Aku bahkan nyaris mati sekedar merindukanmu akhir-akhir ini, aku ingin menemuimu tapi kau bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahku!" jeda mengudara saat Soonyoung tersengguk patetis. Nadanya melunak selepas ia mengatasi kepedihannya, "Aku menyukaimu Ji, dan kau paham itu— _tapi kenapa kau terus membenciku_?" namun kepedihan lain membuat air matanya semakin menderas tak bersahabat. Maka Soonyoung menunduk dalam-dalam, sungguh ini memalukan ketika ia sadar dirinya menjadi luar biasa cengeng di depan Jihoon. Bahkan suaranya makin lirih dari waktu ke waktu ketika ia kembali mendongak membalas tatapan kosong si Lee, "Seberapa berat kesalahanku padamu, hm?"

Jihoon tak bergeming. Tidak menyatakan apa-apa dari raut ekspresinya yang datar, seakan kembali berkata; bahwa ocehan Soonyoung hanya terdengar bagai bualan omong kosong di telinganya.

Maka si Kwon terdiam, menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya sampai nyaris terluka, ia membuang pandang sesaat sebelum kembali fokus menatap _Jihoonnya_ , "Oke, _maaf_ ," kedua tangannya terangkat melepas cengkraman si lengan atas si Lee, memberi senyum terpaksa sambil melirih merasa bersalah. Ya, lagi-lagi ia menunduk. Terlalu menjadi beban bagi Soonyoung menatap balik obsidian tanpa gentar Lee Jihoon, "Tidak semestinya aku begini— _maaf_ , aku terbawa emosi," bulir jagung bahkan terasa lebih kecil jakalau boleh si Kwon perantaranan teruntuk benang saliva yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya, "Maaf, Ji. Aku membebanimu selama ini," perlahan-lahan Soonyoung menengadah, menguatkan diri menatap balik Jihoon tanpa menjelaskan adrenalin yang melingkupi raganya, "Yah, aku akan jauhi Chan. _Lebih dari apapun_. Aku bakal menjauhi segalanya tentangmu," yang Soonyoung tidak tau, penawaran dari isi pernyataannya membuat otaknya membeku. Ia ingin menjilat liurnya sendiri, memukul mulutnya yang asal bicara dan menarik perkataannya. Tapi ia laki-laki, dan melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang tak kunjung berubah, si Kwon mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa perkataan tersebut yang siswa itu nanti-nanti selama ini. Tidak mendengar sama sekali bagaimana pacu jantung Jihoon berdetak gelisah dari detik ke detik, dan si Lee merasa debuman ombak memberhentikan kinerja jantungnya saat Soonyoung melanjuti dengan senyum kecil yang menyakitkan, "Dengan itu, kuharap kau bisa berenti membenciku."

Hening saat Soonyoung menunduk sekali cukup lama sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang terbatu di tempat.

Derasnya hujan mengaburkan pikirannya hingga benar-benar berantakan, retinanya hanya mampu menangkap punggung Soonyoung yang semakin menjauh. Terlingkup hujan, sosok itu mengigil dan tak peduli sekitar, hanya berjalan sambil menunduk dan itu luar biasa menyedihkan bagi Jihoon.

Andai isi hatinya tidak begini, mungkin Jihoon sudah mendecih dan menertawakan bagaimana Kwon Soonyoung yang terlihat begitu memilukan di tengah derasnya hujan. _Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa_ , karena ia justru ingin mencibir dan menertawai dirinya sendiri yang lebih mengenaskan dari apapun.

Ia yang memulai semuanya dengan begitu barbar, dan ia juga yang mengakhiri semuanya dengan tidak benar.

Chan yang musti mengalah; merelakan perasaannya demi melepas Soonyoung. Dan si Kwon yang berakhir tragis dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya yang naïf.

Benar, orang-orang tidak salah buat memaki atau membenci Jihoon sekalipun. Karena memang benar _dia yang jahat di sini_.

Menyakiti perasaan orang lain demi keegoisannya. Bahkan menyakiti dan menjahati dirinya sendiri dengan membantah kenyataan.

Iya, Jihoon sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat.

Ia mencintai Kwon Soonyoung tidak peduli konskuensi bahwa Chan akan meraung-raung atau bersujud di bawah injakan sepatunya. Ia ingin memiliki Kwon Soonyoung yang mencintainya, melebeli si Kwon dengan egois dan tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kepunyaannya.

Tapi Jihoon sadar ia tidak cukup berani untuk melakukan semua itu, sebab ia terlalu dungu pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Benar, Jihoon yang jahat._

Untuk Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, bahkan perasaannya.

 _Namun mau sampai kapan ia begini? Membohongi hati hanya demi gengsi?_

Kepalanya berkunang-kunang saat bingkai matanya tak lagi mendapati bayangan Soonyoung di manapun. Dan saat rasionalitasnya menyelusup begitu barbar, Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya begitu frustasi. Mencari-cari jejak keberadaan si Kwon namun yang menyambutnya hanya kata nihil.

Jemarinya mengepal kuat-kuat, batinya berperang mesti melakukan apa sekarang.

Dan jawaban semua itu terselesaikan ketika Jihoon melalaikan egoismenya, ia meruntuh, melangkahkan kaki mengejar sisa-sisa jejak si Kwon, menembus lebatnya hujan mengguyur tubuh mungilnya.

…

Ia terus berlari bahkan tak pedulikan ujung kakinya yang terasa mulai perih, sepatunya terantuk batu dan itu bukan hal bagus.

Jihoon benar-benar kehilangan akal saat ini. Ia ingin berhenti berlari, dia kedinginan namun sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata; _bahwa ini kesempaian terakhir_ , jika ia kehilangan Soonyoung saat ini maka ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Menyisakan serpihan dadu penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Dan betapa frustasi Jihoon di tengah rasa lega dan senyum lebarnya yang menyakitkan, saat di ujung sana ia mendapati Kwon Soonyoung. Berjongkook menyedihkan menelungkupkan kepala di lipatan tangan, tak peduli lagi ada derasnya hujan yang menggempur punggung bergetarnya. Soonyoung terlalu _sekarat_ dalam sesenggukan, mengabaikan dunia dan segalanya.

Sampai Jihoon melangkah lebar ke sana. Terlihat begitu penuh akan amarah nada emosional, jemarinya terulur merik kasar sebelah lengan atas Soonyoung sampai sosok itu berbalik, dan nyaris terjungkal saat Jihoon menabrakan bibir mereka.

Soonyoung terduduk, memangku Jihoon yang mencengkram kuat lengan atasnya.

Napasnya terhenti dan ia masih tidak paham akan situasi, hingga si Lee melepas pangutan mereka dan berhambur memeluknya erat sekali. Menenggelamkan wajah di sebelah bahunya, seraya bergumam tipis nyaris tersamar gemerisik tetesan di sekitar keduanya, "Aku yang bodoh," yang ada di pikiran Soonyoung justru kekalutan, otaknya masi melompong mencerna keadaan namun Jihoon melanjuti, "Aku yang kelewat tolol sudah menyia-nyakanmu. _Maaf_ , aku yang mustinya meminta maaf," dan Soonyoung akhirnya paham. Sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum sesaknya, ia menunduk di sebelah bahu Jihoon saat tak lagi bisa membendung bagaimana kebahagiaannya mendapati cintanya _mengejarnya_ , merasa kepayahan saat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Chan dan tak cukup berani mengakui perasaanku," Soonyoung merasa hangat saat langit mendung di atas mereka entah sejak kapan mulai berwarna kebiruan. Meski deras hujan sama sekali tak memberi tanda-tanda menurunkan volume air lebih sedikit, tapi Soonyoung merasa puas karena setidaknya langit kembali memahami isi hatinya saat ini, "Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya—" ucapan Jihoon tersela serak suaranya yang tertahan di kerongkongan. Ia berusaha tegar namun senggukan yang justru menyambut lanjutan perkataannya, "Namun justru menyakitimu," dan rembasan hangat di sebelah bahu Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh membuat cara berpikir si Kwon amburadul berantakan; ia bahagia, namun perih bersamaan membayangkan Jihoon yang menangis karenanya, "Maafkan aku, Kwon. Aku terlalu naif," dan Soonyoung menggeleng keras sebagai tanggapan, membalas pelukan Jihoon tak kalah erat. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, matanya terlalu sembab dan ia tidak mau menangisi kebahagiaannya.

Setidaknya, Jihoon mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf. Itu sudah cukup— _bahkan lebih dari cukup_.

Di tengah deras hujan Kwon Soonyoung sungguh akan benar-benar gila sekedar mencintai Lee Jihoon. Hatinya teremas kuat, dan rasa pedih mengguyur habis dirinya bersama tetesan air. Namun sensasi itu tak mengalahkan bagaimana ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya kembali hidup dan ceria, saat di tengah derasnya hujan Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berbisik begitu hangat, " _Saranghae_."

Soonyoung menyaksikan bagaimana Tuhan membuat konsekuensi dari mencintai dan berkorban. Janji Sang Maha Esa bukan lah bualan omong kosong soal perjuangan dan penantian. Hingga akhirnya waktu membawa kenyataan paling membahagiakan, di mana Lee Jihoon begitu terjangkau, akhirnya menemukannya sebagai rumah untuk berteduh.

Janji Soonyoung, ia tidak akan melepaskan Jihoon sampai kapanpun.

Dan Jihoon tidak masalah untuk itu, karena di tengah guyuran hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Ia tenggelam dalam tubuh hangat Soonyoung yang memeluknya erat sekali. Menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya dan Jihoon tau Soonyoung terisak di sana.

"Ya, _nado_ — _nado saranghae_."

Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja. Tolong biarkan Kwon Soonyoung tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, biarkan ia jadi figur keras kepala yang terlihat begitu lemah. Tidak masalah jikalau engkau tidak memberi pengampunan, _tapi tolong_ biarkan Soonyoung untuk egois sekali ini— _dalam caranya mencintai Lee Jihoon seutuh hatinya_. Membiarkan Jihoon menjadi miliknya seorang, dalam ambisi dari rasa cintanya yang kembali membara.

.

.

* * *

Selasa siang, penghuni di sepenjuru YaGook terheran-heran berkat kelakuan Kwon Soonyoung sepanjang hari.

Siswa Kwon ini kembali berseri-seri setelah hampir satu minggu seperti tak bernyawa. Senyum cerah tidak ada habisnya ia patenkan di bibir, sekembar matanya terus berpendar manis, dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih bagus ketimbang mendengar tawa renyah Soonyoung yang selalu mengudara; tidak peduli kalau lawakan Jeon Wonwoo teramat garing sekalipun.

Penggemarnya mengganggap ini mukjizat Tuhan yang mengembalikan Hoshi mereka dalam mode semula. Tapi separuh siswa sekolah lainnya justru menganggap Kwon Soonyoung sudah gila.

Dan tanda tanya di otak mereka langsung terjawab berkat jam makan siang.

Waktu di mana Soonyoung berlari heboh menuju kantin, tanpa menggubris Park _ssaem_ yang berteriak padanya buat tidak berlarian di koridor. Lalu melompat di salah satu kursi kosong, bergabung di tengah Lee Chan, Hong Jisoo dan kesayangannya yang tak acuh— _sibuk menyuap nasi_.

Sekedar membuat ketiga siswa di sana menjadi tujuan utama sorot pandang. Saat tanpa dosa Soonyoung berhisteria menanggapi omongan tanpa suara Chan yang berbisik padanya, berkata bahwa; "Jihoonie _hyung_ demam."

Siswa penghuni YaGook dibuat ternganga, penggemarnya frustasi dan kumpulan sahabat si Kwon jadi separuh gila ketika terang-terangan Soonyoung mengecup kedua pipi Jihoon bergantian, usai _hebring_ meletakan telapak tangannya di sepenjuru kepala si Lee.

Mereka menjalin hubungan.

Deklarasi ini menjadi begitu absolut dengan Lee Jihoon yang kembali menyantap makanannya, tanpa keberatan atas segala kepedulian berlebih Soonyoung padanya.

— _di depan umum._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _end._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Gimanaaa? =w= danta ga ceritanya? Feelnya dapet?

Alurnya rada syalan gimana gitu yaa? :v iyah, paham ko paham,-

Ini jadinya kubuat twoshot aja, biar cepet kelar =3= muehehehe.

Kang Sunyoung sifatnya rada nganu ya disini :v Dedek si gemes pengen buat dia jadi dominan yang serasa submisif tapi tetep dominan(?) paham kaga? =w= kukasian ama uji yang terlalu tergar buat terus dikungkung :v tapi yah apalah dayaku yang gapunya feel sama sekali jadiin dia dominan =3= sori Ji …

Dan tadinya kumau buat ini jadi kisah yang rumit berbelit-belit biar yang baca pusing :v tapi serangan WBku kepengen ini jadi shot capter pendek aja, supaya cepet kelar wkwkwk …. Yaa begini deh jadinya =w= muehehehe

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Sayangkuh **Kayshone** , utang dedek udah lunas yaaa berarti :v yang HIGHLIGHTga bisa janji cepet rampung soalnya =w=

 **PS** (2) **:** Kupengen bikin squel (ga janji cepet sih), kepengen aja. Cuma nunggu tanggepan kalian dulu kaya apa =w= mueheeee


End file.
